Esse Optimum
Esse Optimum is Latin for "Be the Best". As such, it was one of the best crews on the Meridian Ocean. Esse Optimum was also known for its booty shaking, which not only tended to attract brigands during pillages, but also distracted the brigands during a swordfight. The captain, Wyndancer, is the best booty shaker in the Meridian Ocean. This crew has been disbanded. Esse Optimum was once the largest crew in the flag Blood Sweat and Tears. History Esse Optimum was originally founded by Zealousy. When he transferred the captainship to Wyndancer in August 2012, the crew decided to join the flag Aphrodite's Scorn, having once been a part of that flag. After several successful months in the flag, Esse Optimum left at the beginning of January 2013 after a major change of the flag's leadership and loss of many key flag members. They joined the flag Insomnium for a few days before switching to Blood Sweat and Tears, where the crew's leadership began to play a major role in the flag leadership. The crew also experienced a large amount of growth shortly following the changes in Aphrodite's Scorn at the end of December 2012. Several key pirates from Hydra's Rampage joined the crew and were warmly welcomed. A few months after, the captainship was transfered to Calixbossx, who subsequently merged the crew into the crew Into the Blue, a member of the flag That Ship Cray. Public statement We enjoy pillying, SMH's, Tourneys, Bootyshaking, and friendships. We are an awesome crew and love to help each other and socialize. If you would like to join for some bootyshaking fun, send a tell to any officer. We have a crew hall, flag hall, and are working on providing basic ship supplies for the crew at minimal to no cost, if you help the crew. Our First Mates: Miriano, Williekillme Our All Around Officer Extraordinare: Williekillme Our Recruitment Officer: Relloo Our Event Officer: Wyndancer Rank structure: Pirate: Instant upon arrival. Officer: Exhibits desire to help the crew, have their own ship, or have previous Bnav skills and is working to get their own ship. No matter what must either take officer training or do one short pilly and show either the captain or an SO your Bnav skills. You do not need to be perfect or awesome, but you must show you know the basics. Will also promote to officer if previously an officer and has officer badge and willing to pilly and learning their trade in pillaging and looking to make an active difference to the crew and demonstrate as noted above unless the captain or SO has sailed with you before you joined the crew. Fleet Officer: Proven/Good Pillager, knows the in's and out's of pillying, runs several pillies a week (must do at least one a week), and helps the crew grow by recruiting. Must have officer badge/ship and really show the SO's and Captain that they are willing to advance the crew. You are also expected to help work in one of the crew shops, flag shops, and also be active with the flag. You do not need to have a labor badge, but help out on the free work days. Helping run stock for the shops is considered helping as well. Senior Officer: based completely on trust and willingness to help the crew succeed. Must pilly and recruit several times a week; have their own ship; actively participate in making the crew grow; and help with other crew/flag activities, cades, shops, etc. If an SO becomes essentially inactive, i.e. not logging for days at a time, not assisting with crew/flag activities, the SO will be demoted until they return actively. This is only to guarantee that the crew stays active. Captain: Impossible unless you become the best booty shaker in the ocean, which well is impossible. :) If you have any questions, ask the captain or an SO. We take pride in our crew and our reputation :)